Dona Nobis Pacem
by aussie-jibbs-shipper
Summary: Two members of the 4077 find Peace at Christmas time (HM)
1. Default Chapter

It was Christmas in Korea and no one really wanted to be there. No one wanted to be in  
  
the middle of a war zone when they could quite happily be home sharing the special  
  
holiday season with their loved ones.  
  
But their fellow companions at the 4077 had become like family and if they had to be away from home, then it was with these friends they wanted to share Christmas.  
  
Klinger had somehow managed to acquire some turkeys and the festive trimmings that go  
  
along with it.  
  
The group had just finished singing some quintessential Christmas tunes and were  
  
engaged in conversation between themselves.  
  
"Margaret I SWEAR I didn't hang the mistletoe!"  
  
"Yeh, sure Pierce. I should hang YOU!"  
  
"Settle down you two, you'd think you were a married couple by the way you're carrying  
  
on."  
  
"Beej! That's not funny."  
  
"Haahaa Hawk. You should see the look on your face."  
  
"Hunnicut, I'm glad it's Christmas otherwise you'd need a doctor."  
  
"Simmer down Margaret. Get into the Christmas Spirit."  
  
Margaret walked away from Hawkeye and BJ, the truth is, she really didn't want them to  
  
see the tears that were about to come to her eyes. Margaret didn't like Christmas, it was  
  
another one of those days, like her birthday, that reminded her that she didn't particularly  
  
have anyone to go home to. Sure, her parents were back together again, and she had her  
  
sister, but no one to snuggle up with in front of a fire, no one to start a holiday tradition  
  
with. Christmas reminded her that another year was nearly over, another year of doing  
  
her 'duty for her country'. She was proud of her rank and her role but that's not all a  
  
woman needs.  
  
"Beej, please, pretty pretty pretty please?"  
  
"Hawk, if I do this and Margaret finds out, she'll draw and quarter the both of us."  
  
"Promise, if you do this and she actually goes through with it. I'll..I'll make you all the  
  
martinis you want for the rest of the year."  
  
"OK, but that's only 6 more days Hawkeye."  
  
"Oh, come on BJ, be a sport."  
  
"Alright. What do you want me to do."  
  
If anybody glanced over at BJ and Hawkeye, they would have thought the two good  
  
friends were just having one of their normal fun quarrels. If anyone knew what they  
  
were really planning, they'd want to buy tickets in the show.  
  
"So, Margaret, what do you want Santa to bring you this year?"  
  
"Oh! Colonel! Merry Christmas," she exclaimed as she kissed him on the cheek, "I'd  
  
give anything for a White Christmas. If we have to be stuck here, it'd be nice if it would  
  
snow and make everything seem pretty for a while."  
  
"Amen, Margaret. Although to be sitting in front of a warm fire with Mrs Potter and the  
  
grandkids.."  
  
"I hope you get your Christmas wish before mine sir."  
  
"HO HO HO!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!"  
  
Everyone looked up as Santa entered and then proceeded to burst into fits of laughter.  
  
"Oh, geez Klinger. I never thought I'd see the day that you go THIS far to get a section 8!"  
  
"All part of the job, your Captainess."  
  
"OK! OK! Everybody settled down and gather around Father Christmas here." Colonel  
  
Potter directed his cohort of troups.  
  
Klinger began to hand out the gifts that had been sent from home to all their loved ones  
  
who were so far away on Christmas day.  
  
"Wow! Look Beej! Dad sent me some of his famous chocolate cookies! And rum balls!  
  
Made with real rum!"  
  
"Look what Peg sent me."  
  
"Aw, BJ she's gorgeous. Isn't Erin really growing?" Margaret lent over BJ's shoulder  
  
and looked at the photo of Peg and Erin.  
  
"Thanks Margaret. What'd you get?"  
  
"Yeh, Margaret! What'd ya get? What'd ya get?"  
  
"A scarf from my sister and a home made fruit cake from my mother."  
  
"Wow, Margaret. I never knew your Mom was so domesticated. Does the apple fall far  
  
from the tree."  
  
"Funny, Pierce, real funny." Margaret got up to walk away again.  
  
"No, stop. I'm sorry Margaret. Really I am. I was being a jerk."  
  
"Ha. What's new?"  
  
"Truce? Please, Dona Nobis Pacem, and all that?"  
  
"OK, Pierce."  
  
"So, Margaret, wanna go try out that Mistletoe?"  
  
"Not on your life Pierce."  
  
This time she really did walk away. She didn't want Hawkeye to see that look in her  
  
eyes, that redness on her cheeks. Truth is, given half the chance she would, she'd let him  
  
hold her in his arms and kiss her. Margaret shook the thoughts out of her head, he didn't  
  
want that from her. Maybe a quick roll in the sack, but she'd changed, she wasn't like  
  
that anymore.  
  
"See Hawk, I told you she wouldn't take you up on the offer!"  
  
"That, my dear BJ is why we came up with a plan."  
  
"Good evening Gentleman, Merry Christmas to the both of you."  
  
"Merry Christmas Padre." Both Captains exclaimed at the same time.  
  
"What'd you get from home Father?" Hawk asked him.  
  
"A new sermon book and a set of boxing gloves from my sister."  
  
"Well, Father be sure not to use them both on a Sunday morning!"  
  
"Thanks, BJ, I'll remember that."  
  
BJ stood just outside the door of the mess tent. He took a deep breathe, boy he really  
  
wasn't looking forward to being on the receiving end of Margaret's wrath if Hawkeye  
  
stuffed up. He looked up and made sure the mistletoe was still hanging. Not like Hawk  
  
actually needed an excuse to grab the Major and give her a Christmas kiss. He wasn't  
  
stupid, he knew how bad Hawkeye had it for Margaret. Ever since that time that Hawk  
  
and Margaret came back from the front. He wasn't sure exactly what had happened, but  
  
it had changed the relationship between the two of them for the better.  
  
"Margaret, come here for a second." BJ called to her.  
  
Margaret turned around and walked towards BJ. Before she got to the door, she stopped  
  
short and looked up.  
  
"BJ, if you want a Christmas kiss that bad, just ask for one." She smirked. She knew  
  
something was going on.  
  
"But you have to stand under the mistletoe to make it real."  
  
"OK, Hunnicut, where's Hawkeye?"  
  
Hawk walked around the corner with a grin on his face. "See, Beej told you it wouldn't  
  
work, she's to smart for that. OK, Margaret, give us a kiss."  
  
"I told BJ he could ask for one, not you." And with that, she walked over to BJ, kissed  
  
him on the cheek, turned around and walked around.  
  
"Darn! I thought we had her!"  
  
"Oh well, Hawk, You're on your own from here. I got my kiss." BJ sauntered away  
  
laughing as he did.  
  
Hawk spent the rest of the party trying to coerce Margaret into standing under the  
  
mistletoe so he could grab her. He could have probably just have walked up to her and  
  
planted one on her smooth, rosy, lips but it was Christmas after all and he wanted to  
  
blame it on the mistletoe. He didn't want to kiss her as some sort of conquest, he was  
  
over that. He really had feelings for her, but he'd never been so scared in his entire life of  
  
telling a woman that he loved her. He'd only said it to two other women, his mother and  
  
Carly. His mother had died and Carly had left him. He didn't want that tradition to  
  
continue.  
  
The members of the 4077 continued to enjoy each other's company and share tales of  
  
past Christmases. There were tears and laughter as each told a story of a childhood  
  
Christmas, or perhaps another year away from home, fighting on the front lines  
  
somewhere. Each and everyone wished for peace this year, perhaps they could spend  
  
Christmas without casualties. That'd be a blessing, for both them and the soldiers.  
  
"Oh look!" Someone exclaimed.  
  
Everyone rushed to the doors of the mess tent and looked out.  
  
"Well, Margaret, looks like you got your Christmas wish after all." Colonel Potter turned  
  
to see what Margaret thought of the snow.  
  
At the same time, BJ turned around and quietly said, "No, it looks like Hawkeye got his."  
  
Margaret and Hawkeye were standing under the mistletoe, wrapped up in each other's  
  
embrace. They were softly kissing, both seemed to be scared that the moment would end,  
  
that the magical feeling would disappear, just like snow as it begins to melt.  
  
They were oblivious to everyone's stare, and people began to look away, perhaps they  
  
thought that someone deserved a bit of happiness in the Christmas season and didn't need  
  
their lives pried into.  
  
The snow started to fall heavier and the men and women began to make their way back to  
  
their tents, for fear of being snowed into the mess tent. That would not be a good way to  
  
spend Christmas.  
  
Hawkeye and Margaret finally broke their kiss, but held onto each other.  
  
Hawkeye spoke first, he whispered softly into her ear "Merry Christmas Margaret."  
  
"Merry Christmas Hawkeye."  
  
They held hands as they walked across the compound, when they arrived at Margaret's  
  
tent, Hawk began to break away and kiss her goodnight. She stopped him, and looked up  
  
into his eyes.  
  
"Do you love me Hawk? Really, truly? I am just another conquest, or do I mean  
  
something to you?" "Margaret, with all my heart, I love you, I swear it. You are something to me, I need  
  
you."  
  
"That's all I needed to hear."  
  
She guided him into her tent behind her and that's when, on a snowy night in Korea,  
  
those two first joined souls. They made love and afterwards lay wrapped in each other's  
  
arms.  
  
Both of their Christmas wishes had come true. This was only the beginning of something  
  
special, something sacred. Perhaps the start of a new Christmas tradition between two  
  
lovers, they'd had to journey thousands of miles to find it, away from home, away from  
  
their loved ones, helping to fight a war neither of them really agreed with. But they'd  
  
found each other and that's all that really mattered.  
  
Early the next morning BJ rolled over in his bunk to look over to Hawkeye's side of the  
  
tent. His bed was empty and it didn't look like it'd been slept in either. He thought to  
  
himself and he drifted back to sleep that Hawkeye had most definitely gotten what he  
  
deserved this time.  
  
Hawkeye awoke before Margaret and lay waiting for her to open her eyes. When she did,  
  
he planted soft kisses on her face.  
  
"I love you Margaret Houlihan."  
  
"I love you Benjamin Pierce."  
  
"ATTENTION ALL PERSONAL, CHRISTMAS BREAK IS OVER. WOUNDED IN  
  
THE COMPOUND."  
  
For now, the peace was broken. But at least two of the camp's members knew that they  
  
could find that special place again, now and forever.  
  
As they got ready to save lives, Margaret gave Hawkeye a kiss and whispered to him "Dona Nobis Pacem." 


	2. A Tale of Christmas Future

Disclaimer: Nope, Nahuh, No way. Don't own em, never will. If I did, do you think I'd be posting this on a fanfiction site? Duh!  
  
"Oh Ben!"  
  
"Oh Margaret!" He echoed her high pitched tone.  
  
"Why do you insist on hanging that silly piece of plant each year?"  
  
"Because, my dear, it's Mistletoe and we all know what that means. Besides, you always manage to catch me out."  
  
"Excuse me? Who catches who out?" Margaret raised her eyebrows at Hawkeye.  
  
They'd been decorating for the coming holiday and both enjoyed their lively banter with each other. If a stranger had happened upon this scene, he would have seen two people obviously very in love with each other, decorating their house for Christmas. What he or she wouldn't have known was that this wasn't an ordinary love between two people. This love had blossomed through war and peace, drastic changes of character, marriage, and divorce. But love had prevailed and here they were today. It wasn't always easy, there were still nightmares, fights, uncertainties, but the one certain thing was that these two people loved each other, a love so deep that nothing could tear them apart.  
  
"Come 'ere you." Hawkeye pulled her close to him, the tinsel and bells forgotten for now. He began to sing to her, "Later on, we'll conspire, as we dream by the fire."  
  
She silenced him by pressing her body close to his and leaning in to softly kiss him on the lips, the kiss began to get more heated, and he started running his hands up the back of her shirt.  
  
"Ben! Stop! We really have to get this finished. BJ and Peg will be here tomorrow."  
  
"Aw, Margaret! Promise, I'll only take five minutes." He looked at her with a puppy dog look on his face.  
  
"Ha! You! Take five minutes?!? That'd be the day, Pierce!"  
  
"Oh Margaret, Margaret!" He pretended to be in shock from her words. But both knew it was true. Hawkeye never rushed making love to her. After being together for nearly 5 years, they still made sure to take time for themselves.  
  
This Christmas, the Hunnicuts had decided to spend it with the Pierces in Crab Apple Cove. It would be them, Hawkeye, Margaret and Daniel Pierce. Hawkeye and Margaret had visited her family earlier in the month. After five years, Al Houlihan had finally started to warm to his son in law. Margaret loved seeing her father and her husband get along so well. They returned to decorating the house, silently enjoying each other's company while Christmas carols played softly in the background.  
  
*Ring Ring Ring Ring* The sound of the telephone broke the atmosphere.  
  
"Hello. Pierce residence, Margaret speaking."  
  
"Hi! Margaret! Merry Christmas sweetheart!"  
  
"Colonel Potter! How nice it is to hear your voice again. How is everything going?"  
  
Margaret gestured for Hawkeye to go upstairs to pick up the extension. Her, Hawkeye and their old C.O. enjoyed a nice long conversation. They were all looking forward to the five-year reunion that was scheduled for the New Year. The Pierce household was hosting, that was one reason the Hunnicuts had decided to come down for Christmas, so they had time to rest up before the festivities began.  
  
Hawkeye and Margaret had sent invitations to all of the old members of the 4077th, Frank Burns included. They'd had a serious discussion about that invite, and decided it would be fun to see him again and gage his reaction to the Pierce/Houlihan unification. Unfortunately, he was unavailable to attend, but all the other old comrades in arms had replied with a resounding positive response. Klinger, Charles, The Potters, even Trapper and his family were going to make the trip.  
  
Hawkeye eventually fell asleep on the couch as Margaret was putting the finishing touches of her last batch of Gingerbread men. She thought it would be funny to dress them up as miniature soldiers and had been keeping Hawkeye from eating them all day. He was absolutely insatiable when it came to Christmas sweets, he was also insatiable when it came to her, but that's an entirely different story.  
  
"Ben, honey? Wake up, let's go upstairs to bed. You have to get up early."  
  
"Mmmpph," He made some inaudible sound and snuggled further into the couch.  
  
What the heck, thought Margaret, it's warm downstairs and the couch was certainly bigger than the army cot they had shared many a time in Korea. She lay down facing him and watched her husband as he slept. He looked so at peace, it was hard to believe he still awoke in cold sweats from nightmares some nights still. But she held him then, as she did now and whispered comforting words in his ear. He pulled her closer to him and started peppering her neck with soft kisses.  
  
"I thought you were asleep."  
  
"Mmm, I was until I felt you beside me. I love you Margaret."  
  
"I love you too, now go back to sleep. BJ's arriving in the morning." "OK, but stay with me here."  
  
"Alright. Now, ssshhh." She kissed him tenderly and before long, sleep captured the two of them.  
  
DING-DONG DING-DONG.  
  
Margaret awoke with a start, it couldn't be. She'd slept in and the Hunnicuts were at their front door. She quickly shook Hawkeye. "Wake up! BJ and Peg are here!"  
  
"Huh? Wah?" To say the least, Hawkeye wasn't exactly functioning in the mornings. Margaret smoothed her hair and rushed to the front door.  
  
Opening it she exclaimed "BJ! Peg! I'm sooo sorry. I slept in and didn't realize the time!"  
  
"Don't worry, honey, it's OK, we won't pay attention to your hair." BJ stepped inside and gave his friend a warm hug.  
  
"Peg, come in out of the cold! Erin! You've grown again, cutie!" Hawkeye wrapped his arms around BJ and then greeted Peg and Erin with a kiss on the cheek. "Just ignore Margaret, she's been fussing for days. We were both so tired after last night." He winked at BJ, and unfortunately for him, Margaret caught the wink.  
  
"Oh Pierce! Don't be so ridiculous. We were up late last night getting everything ready! Not what he's implying!"  
  
Peg laughed at the two of them. She really loved spending time with Margaret and Hawkeye, they were so close and loved each other dearly. Margaret had told her time and again how much she owed to BJ, for really making Hawkeye change in Korea. Hawkeye had seen that he could have a loving partner and share his life with someone.  
  
BJ and Hawk walked away arm in arm, laughing over something.  
  
Margaret helped Peg upstairs with Erin, who was still sleepy from the long plane ride they had taken. After showing Peg where the guest room and bathroom was, Margaret made her way back downstairs. Her husband and BJ were on the back deck, and she opened the sliding door to go outside. Immediately, she realized her mistake, but before she could go anywhere, BJ and Hawkeye were racing toward her. The mistletoe, she was standing right under it. BJ reached her first and picked her up and twirled her they were both laughing. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, but didn't release her.  
  
"Hey!" Exclaimed Hawkeye "Release my wife. Besides, didn't you know twirling a Major is so unmilitary!?!" Hawk, BJ and Margaret both laughed at his outburst. Before Hawkeye had a chance,  
  
Margaret stepped out from under the mistletoe.  
  
"Don't worry my dear darling wife, you'll get yours later."  
  
"Get what?" Peg enquired, she'd just walked outside to witness the scene. She knew how crazy it could get when BJ and Hawk got together.  
  
Hours later they were sitting down to dinner and Hawkeye and Erin seemed to be deep in conversation about something. Peg and Margaret were both looking at them.  
  
"Margaret, he'd make such a wonderful father."  
  
"Mmm.he would" she replied, with a faraway look on her face.  
  
"What? What'd we do?" Erin realized that her mother and Aunt Margaret had been looking at her and Uncle Hawk.  
  
"Nothing darling, now finish dinner."  
  
"So Beej, wanna help me prepare for the reunion after dinner? We've got a still to make!" Hawk kept a close eye on his wife as he asked his best friend.  
  
"Haa, Hawk. No thanks, I don't want to endure the wrath of your wife."  
  
"See, Ben darling, Peg and I have him well trained."  
  
After dinner, they sat in front of the fireplace, and reminisced about the old times, both in Korea and their lives since they returned home. They looked through old albums and Erin fell asleep with her head on Margaret's lap.  
  
"I think it's time we went to bed, I'll take Erin upstairs Peg."  
  
"OK, honey, I'm right behind you. Goodnight Hawk, Margaret Thanks for the wonderful dinner, see you in the morning."  
  
"Goodnight" They chimed in unison. "So, Margaret.want me to give you an early Christmas present?"  
  
"Oh, Ben. Do you ever stop?"  
  
"No, not when it comes to you."  
  
"Hmmm, I like it that way." She leaned into him and felt his lips meet hers. It always felt so right when he kissed her, like he could kiss all her fears away. It had always felt that way, even the first time he had kissed her in Korea, when Frank was standing right beside her. Like a jolt of electricity, although at that stage she didn't let on that she might have felt something for him. Oh, how glad she was that that had changed. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm not sure how long it will be until I update again, so enjoy this chapter.  
  
Early the next morning, the Pierce household was awoken by the squealing of a delighted Erin.  
  
"Look! Look! Mommy! Daddy! It's snowing!"  
  
Peg and BJ both opened their eyes and looked over at their child. Having lived in San Francisco most of her life, she'd only seen snow once before and she couldn't remember it.  
  
"Sssh sweetheart, you're going to wake Aunt Margaret and Uncle Hawk." Peg reached for Erin and snuggled her between herself and BJ.  
  
"But Mommy! It's Christmas morning, Santa's been here. I wanna open my presents."  
  
"Erin, honey it's 7 o'clock in the morning. Let's just wait a bit." BJ closed his eyes and hoped that Erin would go back to sleep.  
  
The door to the guestroom swung open to reveal Hawkeye. "Merry Christmas everyone. Did I hear someone say something about snow?!?" He looked in Erin's direction. "Well, if there's snow, there must be snow people to make!!"  
  
"Yay! I love you Uncle Hawk." Erin ran to Hawkeye and he swung her up in the air.  
  
"OK, Erin get Mommy and Daddy ready to go play in the snow, I'm going to wake up Aunty Margaret."  
  
"OK, Uncle Hawk." Erin went over to her parent's bed and starting pulling all the blankets off.  
  
"OK, OK" BJ laughed "We're coming, let's get you bundled up."  
  
Hawkeye walked back down the hallway to the main bedroom. How Margaret had managed to sleep through Erin's squealing was beyond him.  
  
"Margaret? Honey? Wake up, it's Christmas." He lent over her and placed a kiss on her cheeks.  
  
She murmured something, but didn't wake up right away. Hawkeye sat down on the edge of the bed and waited. Margaret slowly opened her eyes and looked up at her husband. After nearly five years of marriage, she still couldn't believe that she woke up to this man every day. It was absolute bliss for her.  
  
"Mmmm. Morning sexy. Where's my Christmas kiss?"  
  
Hawkeye lent down again and kissed her on the lips, Margaret leaned in closer and deepened the kiss. When they finally broke apart, both were a little breathless.  
  
"Come on, get up. Erin wants to go play in the snow."  
  
"Really? Are you sure her Uncle Hawkeye's isn't just as excited?"  
  
"Not as excited as my Christmas present I'll get from you tonight." He winked at her.  
  
"Oh yeh? Well, be nice or else."  
  
"Or else what?" He began to tickle her.  
  
"Oh Hawkeye, stop stop. Aah that tickles."  
  
Just then BJ lent his head in the door. "Come on you two lovebirds. Let's go play in the snow! Yippee!"  
  
Margaret climbed out of bed and began to dress. Hawkeye went downstairs to begin breakfast for them all. After breakfast and exchanging Merry Christmas' the Hunnicuts and Pierces made their way outside. They decided to wait til later to open presents. Erin really didn't care, she was just as excited to go play in the snow.  
  
They had immense fun, making a whole family of snow people, snow angels, and generally just enjoying time with each other.  
  
Daniel Pierce pulled up in the driveway and just sat in his car for a few moments watching the scene with a smile on his face. His son and daughter in law where laughing about something, as Hawkeye threw Erin into the air. He really hoped that they'd give him grandchildren sometime soon. Margaret and Hawkeye had been trying for some time, but Margaret had been having problems. Their specialist assured them that it just took time. His son's best friend and his wife picked up a whole heap of snow and threw it at Hawk and Margaret.  
  
Daniel stepped out of the car and greeted them. "Now, now children, don't get rough. Wait for me first!" He laughed.  
  
"Dad!" Hawkeye ran over to his father and gave him a hug.  
  
"Merry Christmas Dad!" Margaret walked over, joined by the Hunnicuts.  
  
When Hawk and Margaret first got married, they had lived with Daniel, but they needed their space and newly married couples did. But Daniel, Margaret and Hawk saw each other on a regular basis. Especially now that both had taken over the running of Daniel's clinic as he slowly entered his retirement.  
  
As Hawk continued to chat to his father, he had his back to his wife. Margaret picked up a handful of snow and pegged it at her husband. Giggling, she called "Gotcha!"  
  
Hawkeye turned around and started chasing her. They could barely run, they were both laughing so hard.  
  
The Hunnicuts and Daniel just looked on, all had a fair idea of how this was going to end.  
  
Margaret stumbled and began to fall, just as Hawkeye caught up with her. He pushed her to the ground and pegged her down. "Say it! Say it! Say mercy!"  
  
"Not on your life buddy!" Her cheeks were so rosy and red, they matched her full, red, lips.  
  
Hawkeye couldn't help himself and molded his body further into hers. They began to kiss.  
  
"Have I told you how much I love you?" Margaret stared into his eyes. Christmas was a time to give thanks, and she had a lot to be thankful for.  
  
He answered her with another kiss. A giggling Erin interrupted them. "Come on, let's go open my presents."  
  
"What makes you think Santa left you anything?"  
  
"Oh, Uncle Hawk. I've been a good girl, of course he left me something." She replied quite matter-of-factly.  
  
Hawkeye and Margaret got up and brushed the snow off of each other, of course Hawk couldn't help but take the chance of enjoying a slight grope as he did.  
  
As they sat around the Christmas tree sipping hot cocoa and eating Margaret's gingerbread soldiers, it looked like a scene out of a painting. Margaret was settled with her back against Hawkeye, BJ and Peg were sitting together with their backs against the couch. Daniel was sitting on the couch, and Erin was handing the gifts out.  
  
"Oh, look Hawkeye! Colonel Potter sent us that painting he did of you and I last time we visited him!"  
  
"Margaret! I love them. Really I do." She had bought him a pair of cufflinks. One was engraved with "Benjamin" the other with "Margaret"  
  
She tilted her head back so she could kiss him "They're like us, not a proper pair without the other."  
  
"Aw!" Daniel, BJ and Peg chimed in unison.  
  
Hawkeye had bought Margaret a beautiful diamond pendant that she absolutely loved. Erin was happy with all her gifts and had begun occupying herself with the dollhouse Daniel and Hawk had made for her.  
  
A while later they sat down to Christmas lunch and everybody was silent as they ate and just enjoyed each other's company. Occasionally, Hawk would look up at Margaret and just smile, which would result in BJ smiling, then turn and gaze at Peg. Erin found this particularly funny.  
  
"What's everybody smiling at?" She asked her father.  
  
"Smiling? I wasn't smiling. What would I be smiling at?" BJ asked Hawk. "What are YOU smiling at Hawk?"  
  
"Who said anyone was smiling." BJ, Hawk and Margaret dissolved into fits of laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?" Peg enquired with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
This resulted in the threesome bursting into giggles again.  
  
"Peg, it's not exactly a story to share in front of Erin. Let's just say it has something to do with when Ben and I realized that we actually enjoyed each other's company."  
  
"Oh, one of those kinds of stories." Peg just laughed. She knew she'd probably hear all about it later. 


End file.
